The present invention relates to devices for presenting games, and more particularly to a device configured to be positioned in a bar top and present one or more gambling and other events.
A wide variety of devices exist which are configured to present one or more games. These devices include the well known slot machine and video poker machine, each of which is configured to present at least one gambling or wager-type event. By gambling event, it is meant a game which requires a player to place a bet, such as a monetary wager, for the opportunity of winning an award if the outcome of a presented game is a winning outcome.
Slot and video machines have a wide variety of configurations. Commonly, these machines comprise upright cabinets or housings which support game implementing hardware, such as controllers, a video display, lights, buttons, a coin hopper, bill validator and cash box, and/or a wide range of other devices. The housing is generally taller than it is wide, and occupies substantial vertical space. Generally, the housing is sufficiently tall that when the gaming machine is placed on a short support or stand, the gaming machine may be used by a player who is standing.
In some instances, this normal configuration of a gaming machine is undesirable. For example, it is desirable to provide games for play at a bar. Generally, a bar is configured to include an upwardly extending wall. A bar surface is supported at the top of the wall. The bar surface is a generally horizontal, planar surface for supporting served drinks and food. A customer sits on one side of the wall, and a server such as a bar tender is located at an opposing side of the wall. Generally, the bar surface extends or overhangs over the wall some distance in both directions. This permits a customer""s legs to be positioned under the bar surface while the bar surface is located close to the remainder of their body. Food and drink service elements may be stored under the bar surface at the opposing server""s side of the wall. Shelves may be provided under the bar surface for supporting glasswear. Often, one or more refrigerated units are located under the bar surface, these units used to house cooled beverages.
In this setting, a conventional gaming machine has numerous drawbacks. First, the height of the gaming machine is such that if it is placed on the bar surface, it is positioned too high to be used by a customer. If placed upon the floor, the gaming machine would be too low, and be located under the bar surface. The size of the gaming machine also prevents it from being integrated into the bar, as such would displace the space for customer""s legs or food and drink service elements.
As a result of these drawbacks, bartop units have been developed. In general, existing bar top units comprise a housing supporting a horizontally-mounted display which faces upwardly. A mounting hole is formed in the bar surface. A trim member is placed about the periphery of the bar top unit. Screws are extended parallel to the bar surface through the trim member and into the material forming the bar surface. The bar top unit housing is lowered into the bar surface until it rests upon the trim member. The bar top unit housing is then attached to an inwardly extending lip of the trim member with fasteners.
The configuration of current bar top units has numerous drawbacks. A first drawback is the method of mounting the unit to the bar surface. As mentioned, this requires mounting a trim member to the opening in the bar surface. Then, the unit must be lowered into the opening defined by the trim member and then be connected to the trim member with a second set of fasteners.
Current bar top units also often still suffer from drawbacks relating to their application. First, the depth of these bar top units is still quite great, and does not permit the units to be placed in a location of the bar where a cooler is located under the bar surface.
Another problem is that the units are not arranged to be readily serviceable. First, some bar top gaming units are not configured for easy service by a technician in the event of a malfunction. Components of the unit may be layered upon one another within the housing, making it difficult for the technician to reach components positioned deep within the unit. To address this problem, in many instances the gaming unit is very deep and includes a large front panel which is removable. By providing a large front removable panel and spaced apart components, the technician can access all of the components. On the other hand, the depth of the unit is very large, preventing it from being used in many locations.
Also, the units are not configured for simple and secure service by a gaming operator, such as to empty a coin hopper or remove a full cash box. It is necessary to ensure that when the inside of the bar top unit is accessed by a technician, the coin hopper/cash box and the like remain secure. On the other hand, it is necessary that a gaming operator be able to readily remote coins or cash to service the machine without difficulty.
An improved bar top gaming unit is desired.
The present invention is a gaming unit adapted to present at least one game to a player. The game unit is adapted to be mounted in a support surface, such as a bar top. In one embodiment, the gaming unit is adapted to present a wager type game in which a player is required to place a monetary bet in order to participate in the game, and is provided an award if the result of the game is a winning outcome.
In one or more embodiments, the gaming unit is adapted to mounting in an opening formed in a support surface, such as a bar top. The gaming unit is supported by the support surface and extends below the support surface.
In one embodiment, the gaming unit includes a housing. The housing includes abase and at least one upwardly extending wall defining a generally enclosed interior area. In one embodiment, a first side and opposing second side extend upwardly from the base, a rear wall extends between the first and second sides and a front wall extends between the first and second sides. The first and second sides and front and rear walls define a generally rectangular periphery of the housing, the housing having a generally open top.
In one embodiment, the bar top gaming unit includes a top panel for selectively closing the otherwise open top of the housing. Preferably, the top panel is rotatably connected to the housing so as to be movable between a closed position in which it extends over the open top of the housing and an open position in which it is raised upwardly, providing access to the interior area of the housing via its open top.
In one embodiment, a flange extends outwardly from at least a portion of the housing. The flange extends outwardly a greater distance than the housing in the area of the flange, whereby the housing may be extended through an opening in a support surface and whereby the flange engages the support surface to support the unit.
At least one display is mounted to the top panel. In one embodiment, the display is an LCD or other flat panel display which is mounted to an inner surface of the top panel in alignment with an opening in the top panel through which the display is visible.
A gaming controller is located in the interior area of the housing. The gaming controller is adapted to generate game information, including information for display by the at least one display.
The gaming unit preferably includes one or more peripherals for implementing a game. In one embodiment, the peripherals include one or more of a receipt printer, a card or other media reader, a coin acceptor and a currency validator and storage container. In one embodiment, a first gaming unit peripheral device is positioned near one end of the housing and a second gaming unit peripheral device is positioned near the opposite end of the housing. The gaming controller is located between the first and second peripheral devices and generally beneath the display.
In a preferred embodiment, the first peripheral device comprises a receipt printer. The second peripheral device comprises a currency validator and associated currency storage device or xe2x80x9ccash box.xe2x80x9d
In one or more embodiments, access is provided to the interior area of the housing including one or more of the components therein, while at the same time maintaining the security of the unit. In one embodiment a front wall of the housing has an opening therein which is selectively closeable with a front panel. A lock member is associated with the front panel for locking it in a closed position.
A latch mechanism maintains the top panel in its closed position. The latch may be disengaged with a release mechanism located in the interior area of the housing accessible by opening the front panel.
In one embodiment, the top panel includes an opening generally to one side of the display. A lockable door is provided for selectively opening and closing the opening and gaming access to components in the housing, such as a bill validator and cash box.
In a preferred embodiment, a separate locking mechanism is provided for locking the cash box and preventing its removal even if the front panel, top panel, and/or access door are open and the cash box is exposed. In one embodiment, the locking mechanism includes a rotating arm or cam for selectively engaging a latch member associated with the cash box. When engaged with the latch, a pin member of the cash box is engaged, preventing the cash box from being raised from the housing. When the arm or cam is raised, the pin is permitted to clear the latch, allowing the cash box to be removed. The arm or cam includes a secondary flange for engaging a top portion of the cash box and preventing its removal even if the latch is not engaged.
In one embodiment, the top panel includes at least one sloping surface. Preferably, the display is associated with the sloping surface so as to be angled towards a player.
A variety of game and related features are provided. In one embodiment, game software or game data may be transmitted to and from the gaming unit via a wired or wireless network. Video information may be display to a player other than game information. Such information may include television or cable programming, a movie or the like. In one embodiment, the display includes picture in picture capability or more than one display is provided permitting the player to view multiple video events.
The gaming controller maybe adapted to present a wide variety of games, including more than one game. The gaming unit peripherals are in communication with the gaming controller, such as for sending a signal regarding the receipt of currency.
The gaming unit of the invention has a number of advantages. Among other things, the configuration of the unit, including the housing and the individual components minimizes the size of the gaming unit. The small size of the unit allows the unit to be located in existing and new environments where little support surface area is available. The unit also has a small depth, allowing the unit to be placed where the area beneath the support surface is minimal, such as in a bar surface located above a cooler or refrigerator.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention over the prior art will become apparent from the detailed description of the drawings which follows, when considered with the attached figures.